Nocturne Interlude
by ScaryRei
Summary: Curiosity got the better of him, so he decided to take another look. He knew he should be going, but his eyes lingered a bit while longer… KakaSaku One-shot. Mature content, ages 18 and up only please.


Title: A Nocturne Interlude by ScaryRei   
Genre: Romance Rating: M for theme   
Summary: Curiosity got the better of him, so he decided to take another look. He knew he should be going, but his eyes lingered a bit while longer… KakaSaku One-shot. Mature content, ages 18 and up only please.   

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any characters from said series; they belong to Masashi Kishimoto. 

A/N: My heartfelt gratitude goes out to nimblnymph, writer and editor extraordinaire, for being my beta. Thank you so much for your expertise and encouragement.  

* * *

It was a little past midnight, with the full moon high in the night skies over Konohagakure. A light breeze blew softly through the hot, humid night. Kakashi traveled silently and swiftly over the rooftops and through the treetops, making his way home to his apartment. On nights like these, he made sure to mask his chakra while jumping overhead through the village; he didn't want to alarm any sleeping shinobi who might otherwise pick up his presence. He hadn't planned on staying out this late, especially since he had to leave for a mission early in the morning. Kakashi hoped his teammates would understand if he was tardy. Then again, the group he was scheduled to meet almost expected him to be late anyway.   It was good to be working with his old teammates again - Naruto, Tenzou (a.k.a. Yamato) and Sakura. Five years ago, after another unsuccessful attempt to bring back Sasuke, Team Kakashi had sort of fizzled out. They didn't officially disband but Naruto left Konoha for more training while Sakura started her medical residency at the hospital. Yamato (as Tenzou preferred to be called these days) as well as Sai went back to ANBU. Kakashi was either assigned to solo missions or worked with Asuma's old team as their jounin supervisor. 

Once Shikamaru attained jounin rank, Kakashi was no longer needed to supervise them. From then on, he worked primarily on long-term solo missions. He rarely stayed in Konoha, stopping by only long enough to pick up a new mission and pack his gear.  So it had been a surprise when three month ago, he arrived at the Hokage's office to see his old team reassembled. Tsunade had received word that there were skirmishes along the northwest border, most likely involving Iwa. She wanted any potential conflict nipped in the bud and decided to send out an all jounin team to take care of the situation before it escalated into another war. 

The mission took almost three weeks to accomplish, including the four days it took to get to the border and four days travel back to the village. He wouldn't openly admit it, but Kakashi realized that he had really missed working with his former students. Some days it was hard to believe how grown up Naruto and Sakura had become. The last time they were together, Naruto and Sakura were fifteen-year-old kids. Now at age twenty, they were full-fledged adults. Still, Kakashi was amused to see that some things hadn't changed. Even now, Naruto loved to pull pranks and Sakura was still predictably violent when responding to his childish antics. 

Since then, the four of them continued to work together on missions on a regular basis. As a consummate professional, Kakashi adapted well to working with anybody he was teamed with, however, he found that he particularly enjoyed working with this current line up. What really amazed Kakashi was that even after the prolonged absence, their teamwork was flawless. They were completely in sync with each other, almost as if reading one another's minds. 

Kakashi had also come to see his former students in a whole new light. They were the same and yet, they had both matured so much. When the situation called for seriousness, Naruto displayed a steady calmness that was the complete opposite of his usual hyperactive nature. Sakura's medical jutsu had grown by leaps and bounds. Kakashi was sure her skills were on par, if not surpassing, Tsunade herself. Her taijutsu and genjutsu had grown immensely as well, and Kakashi liked the fact that he hardly had to hold back when he sparred with her. 

Kakashi especially enjoyed the conversations he was having with the now grown-up Sakura. The witty banter that they often exchanged was like their private little game; a mental and verbal sparring just between the two of them. Her sharp humor, in addition to the unexpected "adult" comments she threw at him to catch him off guard, often made his day. 

Kakashi was just about to pass Sakura's apartment when he noticed that her bedroom light was still on. She lived alone now, having moved out of her parent's place a year ago. Pausing for a moment on a tree branch hidden from her view, he saw a soft, yellow glow coming from a lamp on her nightstand. Sakura was in bed reading, reclining on the pillows piled up as a backrest. 

_Still the bookworm, huh?_ mused Kakashi. Ever since becoming a medic ninja, Sakura was constantly reading in her spare time. Just as he was about to continue on the rest of his way home, something caught his eye. That particular shade of orange… he could recognize that color anywhere. Could Sakura be reading what he thought she was reading? 

Curiosity got the better of him, so he decided to take another look. Lifting up the hitai-ate over his left eye, he peered again, this time using his sharingan. 

Kakashi gasped. No way… 

Sakura was reading Icha Icha Paradise! There was no mistaking that picture of the couple on the cover. Oh, this was rich! Kakashi started thinking of the ways he could get back at her for all those times she used to tease him about his attachment to his "smutty" books. At the same time, he found the thought that his former charge was actually old enough to be reading "adult" material to be somewhat unsettling. She was no longer a child, that much was obvious. It didn't take an adult book in her hand for him to notice that; it was apparent in the svelte yet curvaceous figure that was now reclining on the pillows. 

It was a warm night so Sakura had her bedcovers folded up on the empty half of her full-sized bed. She was dressed in a light pink, lacey camisole with matching panties. The stretchy fabric hugged her body and accentuated her every curve. And goodness, had she filled out nicely. Her breasts weren't huge like Tsunade's but still full and pert. Kakashi guessed she was probably a B-cup. He didn't mean to be eyeing up his former student, but damn it, he was a guy and she was a lovely sight to behold. 

Sakura closed the orange-colored book and leaned over to open the drawer of the nightstand. She placed the book inside and slid it shut before reaching further to turn off the light. Judging by the stack of other books on top of the nightstand, Kakashi figured Sakura wasn't yet comfortable leaving _that_ kind of book lying around in the open, even in her own home. _Sakura the closet perv…_ Kakashi suppressed a giggle at that thought. He watched as she rearranged her pillows and lied down on her bed. 

He knew he should be going, but his eyes lingered a bit while longer. Bathed in the soft moonlight, her pale skin seemed to have an ethereal glow. She was beautiful. He'd always known that one day she'd grow up to be a knock-out, with her emerald eyes set in an intelligent face and framed by those pink locks. Like most kunoichi, Sakura had a very well-toned body, too. He couldn't help but admire her. 

Just then, he saw her hand moving to the hem of her camisole. Slowly, Sakura pushed it up over her breasts, exposing them to the night air. It was a warm night but was she really going to sleep in the buff? He then noticed that she didn't take off her camisole entirely. Instead, she left it bunched up over the top of her bare chest. Her left hand leisurely drifted over to her right breast, cupping it and then gently squeezing it. 

Kakashi couldn't believe what he was seeing. Oh boy, she must have been reading the juicy parts of Icha Icha Paradise… He felt a little heady as he watched her tweaking her nipples. As her left hand languidly caressed first the right breast and then the left, her right hand drifted down her torso and pulled down her panties. With his sharingan eye, Kakashi could see her middle finger trace the slit of her moist heat and circle over her clit. 

He told himself that he really, _REALLY_ needed to go, and that it wasn't right to be watching Sakura during her very "private" moment. However, his feet refused to budge. It was as though they were stuck on the tree branch with super-glue chakra. 

He couldn't take his eyes off of her either. Basking in the moonlight and touching herself, Sakura was an erotic, breath-taking sight. His breath hitched when he saw her slip one and then two fingers inside. Slowly, she began pumping her digits in and out. _She's so wet_, he thought, as he marveled at how her fingers were glistening with her own juices. 

Never in a million years had he thought that he would witness such a sight. His mind went blank and he felt woozy. He couldn't tell if he was hyperventilating or had simply stopped breathing. Somewhere in the back of his mind, his muffled conscience screamed that he needed to leave right now. At the same time, he wondered how she would taste and salivated at the thought of licking her nectar off those slender fingers.

Sakura's left hand continued to caress her breasts, as her hips rocked sensuously into her other hand. Kakashi thought the sight was made even more lovely by the adorable way Sakura was biting her lower lip, a habit she did whenever she was frustrated. He guessed by her wanting expression that she would much prefer to be satiated by more than just her fingers. Just then, he saw her slip in a third finder inside as a faint smile fluttered across her face.  

_Nasty girl..._ Kakashi smirked as he thought of the many ways that _he_ could fill her up.

Within moments, her head was thrown back onto her pillow, lips slightly parted as her breathing became ragged. Her eyes were closed shut and her brows knitted in concentration as the tempo of her thrusting became faster and faster… He could tell that she was close to coming. 

_Oh yeah, that's it_, Kakashi thought, _come for me, baby…  _

It wasn't long before he saw her body stiffen and buck, as her back arched and her toes curled. Her left hand clamped over her right, as if she was trying to drill her fingers even deeper into her core. He couldn't help but imagine that had he been the one inside her, that hand would have been grabbing his ass, urging him to thrust deeper and deeper. 

He was so completely mesmerized by the ministrations of her fingers that he almost missed the words that slipped from her lips. 

'…I want you…' 

_Lucky bastard…_ thought Kakashi, as he felt a pang of jealousy towards Sakura's fantasy lover. Her whole being seemed to shimmy as she reached her orgasm. 

'…Kakashi…' 

_Huh? _

He was so shocked by what he's just heard (or rather, lip-read), Kakashi almost fell out of the tree. 

_What the… Did she just say what I thought she said?!_ 

He knew it was true as his sharingan never missed a detail and could read lips perfectly, especially if he was familiar with the person's speech pattern. However, his mind felt numb, like he couldn't quite register that piece of information. He stood there dumbstruck, trying to calm down his speeding heart rate. In an effort to steady himself, he gripped the tree trunk so hard that pieces of bark were breaking off into his hand. 

Sakura had called out his name as she'd come. HIS name. This new knowledge made the hard bulge in his pants ache even more so. At the same time, he couldn't help but feel guilty. This was his former student after all, and he knew how inappropriate such a relationship would be.  

He kept telling himself that it probably didn't mean anything, that he was just the hunk-du-jour of her imagination. He'd had numerous sexual fantasies himself involving just about every attractive female he'd come across; from the cashier at the store, to Ayame at Ichiraku, to the various kunoichi he'd worked with in the past. This little fantasy of Sakura's was just that, not some declaration of love. 

Yet, every fiber of his being wanted to be with her. 

Kakashi gazed at her as she let out a sigh, slipping her fingers out to fix her camisole and panties back in place. She rolled over on her side, hugging her bedcover tightly as she draped her long leg over it. How he wished he could be there in place of that bedcover, with her leg draped over him, holding her gently as they basked in their post-coital bliss. For a brief moment, he considered doing a substitution jutsu, but decided against it. It would have been a major hassle trying to explain how her bedcover ended up in a tree. Besides, a stunt like that might not be well-received at all by the kunoichi with the deadly right hook. 

He continued to watch as Sakura drifted off into sleep, amazed at what a wonderful, beautiful woman she had become. Someone so close to him, and yet… so off-limits. The ache in his groin was subsiding but it was slowly being replaced by another ache… an ache in his chest. 

Taking a deep breath, he exhaled slowly, trying to clear his head, as he aligned his feet in the direction of his apartment. His mind was preoccupied, pondering over the night's events as he continued his way homeward in the moonlit night.  
 

The End


End file.
